


Deep End

by Sariasunshine



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Torture, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasunshine/pseuds/Sariasunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world, dark and provoked by humanity, darker beings are coming to life. Piracy is at its end, and the crew on the Walrus is without income. Desperate, they seek out another way of earning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Two figures clad for light travel, stepped onto the harbour. Both heavily armed and as they began moving, the people around all stepped away with unease. The fear of pirates were long gone, as the English now had gained control over what had seemed a problem only several years ago. Thus rose a tale of something slightly more intimidating. The hunters.

The hunters, with curious eyes on their backs, made their way across the beach. Passing stalls and blacksmiths without even casting them a glance.

It wasn’t until they reached the stable one of them spoke, asking for a pair of horses for their travels. The owner asked them where they would be heading, but the sharp eyes of the stranger made the man drop the question and instead get down to business.

Two horses soon stood prepared for their departure and without a second glance back, the riders set off into the dark forest surrounding the small city. Much to everyone’s relief.

They rode for hours until they finally reached their destination. It was well past midnight and the night was at its darkest. A man with a torch stood by road waiting for them, and with a short greeting, the riders dismounted.

“This way” The man with torch said, setting off into the even darker forest.

“You are certain it’s what you say it is?” One of the hunters spoke, voice rough.

“It most unfortunately is” Was the reply, and it was clear by the tremor in the torch bearer’s voice that he was honest.

The other hunter gave his companion a look to tell him to relax.

They walked for a good while until their guide stopped. “I ain’t moving an inch further” He said, voice having turned small and it was made clear that he was frightened.

“The money” The hunter rasped, hand reaching out in expectation.

“You can have half. The rest you get when you’ve got proof” The man quickly replied and quickly reached for a small pouch which he dropped into the waiting hand.

Without another word, the hunter pocketed the pouch and walked past the frightened man. His partner close in toe with his fingers resting on his sword.

“I am starting to wonder if this really is a simple beast” One of the two spoke, alert and ready for whatever was waiting for them.

“We’re getting paid. Doesn’t matter what it is” His companion replied, voice gruff.

The rustle of leafs made them both stop, eyes sharp and prepared for the beast waiting for them.

With a roar, a huge creature emerged from the bushes, targeting the smaller man with speed neither of them had expected. However, its target was quick and with his sword already out he threw himself to the side, but not without slashing at the beast first. Managing to injure it, but only slightly, before he met the ground. “James!” He called.

James was ready with his pistol, and without hesitation, he fired. The bullet dug itself into the flank of the beast, causing it to cry out and turn its rage towards James. “John”

John had recovered from the fall and threw himself at the creature. Now with a knife in hand he dug it into its neck. Making the beast stop abruptly, roaring in pain as it started to trash in hope to throw John off its back.

It succeeded. John went flying off its back, hitting the ground hard, releasing a hiss as his body made contact with the rocky ground.

Another gunshot rang in the night, but even that didn’t bring the huge creature down. It only aggregated it further and its eyes were set on James. James prepared himself for the impact, and as the creature reached him, he quickly fished out his dagger and burrowed it deep into its skull. Teeth clenched as he was knocked over, but as he hit the ground, so did the beast.

“Jesus Christ” John grunted as he pushed himself up, rubbing his back. James letting out a groan where he was lying a distance from John. “You okay?” John called.

“Relatively” James replied, being the first to get back up onto his feet. His eyes staring down on the dead creature before him and he grimaced. “Ugly fuck”

“No matter how ugly, it’ dead. We’re getting paid. As you said. Doesn’t matter” John shrugged as he pushed himself up as well. He stood there watching James, weapons put away and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“What?” James grunted.

“Well, you killed it. You get the honour of… you know” John shrugged towards the creature.

James grimaced in annoyance, sharp, green eyes staring hard at his partner.

“Hey, I don’t make the rules” John smirked. “You did”

“You shit” The reply was spoken in annoyance, but the corner of James’ lips pulled upwards into a barely visible smirk.

-

They returned to their client, the beast’s head carried between them before they tossed the head before his feet. “The money” James said, hand held out expectantly awaiting their payment.

Their client simply stared from the head back up to the two men before him. Both looking more or less untouched by the fight, but dirt and some bloodied cuts made it certain that it had been a slight struggle.

With the money delivered, the two companions soon set off towards the dock once more, both prepared to leave the place as soon as they possibly could.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next contract is far from what Silver had wanted, but Flint is persistent and Max might have something up her sleeve to change Silver's mind.

Nassau lay quiet in the dim morning light as the Walrus silently floated into dock. 

It was as if all life had ebbed out of the place after the English came to retake Nassau and end piracy for good. 

Billy Bones waited by the shore, arms crossed over his chest and eyes hard. He felt a slight relief when he finally saw the two figures leaving the ship, but worry was clear in his eyes when he saw the limping form of his Quartermaster. 

“No risks, you said,” He said, staring at the Captain as the moved to greet them. 

“I lied” Captain Flint replied, tired, but with sharp eyes meeting the First Mate’s gaze. 

Before the situation could develop into a full-blown argument, Silver cut in. “We can argue in the morning” He mumbled, looking from one man to the other. His leg was throbbing painfully against his prosthetic and his back was not doing much better. “Please” 

Billy let out another sigh, this one soft as his eyes landed on Silver, needless to say, the man looked like shit. With a nod, he looked back at Flint one last time before he moved to help Silver. Not without a soft protest from the quartermaster that fell to deaf ears. 

Flint’s stare did not soften, but he agreed with Silver. They were both exhausted and in need of sleep as neither of them had gotten much of it on the journey home. 

-

Max greeted them once they entered the establishment.

“The money?” She asked, once Flint entered and he tossed her the purse. Weighing it in her hand, she grinned. “Welcome back. Howell is waiting upstairs” Flint’s look, however, made her pause before she gave him a friendly smile. “Do not worry yourself, Captain. I will take care of the numbers” 

It did not reassure Flint one bit, but he let that worry die. Instead, he put his worry over to Silver, who was getting worse by the hour. The new prosthetic he had gotten was working perfectly, allowing Silver to move more freely. Still it pained him. 

Once upstairs, Billy helped Silver over to the bed before stepping away and allowing the Quartermaster to remove the prosthetic himself. A hiss escaping him as the fake leg came off. 

“I specifically told you not to strain your leg” Howell said, not even bothering looking up where he sat by the desk. Already knowing the damage. “The prosthetic is new and better suited for your life. Still, it is just a prototype. Our man is working on ways to improve it” 

“I’m fine” Silver gritted out, carefully massaging the sore stump that was what remained of his leg. 

Howell gave Flint a pointed look. “You allowed this?” 

Flint looked from Howell to Silver. “He’s the stubborn sort. He doesn’t listen to me” He looked back at the doctor. 

Finally, Howell stood from his chair, picking up his equipment before moving to kneel before Silver. “It won’t get better if you don’t rest it once in a while. Cleaning it is just as important” He mumbled, voice stern but soft. He had all the respect in the world for Silver, despite the man’s stubbornness. “Neither of us want to go through the trouble and pain of removing more” 

Silver looked at Howell, brows furrowing slightly before he shook his head in agreement. 

“What I am asking of you both is to take a week off. Rest up and heal, and I am asking you to put the use of your prosthetic to a minimum” The doctor continued. Giving Silver an almost pleading look. 

It was not exactly what Silver wanted to hear, but he knew Howell was right. “A week” He agreed, something that made the doctor breathe in relief. It went unsaid that Flint got the responsibility to keep that promise. The Captain would make sure Silver got his rest. So would Billy, he was sure. As the man had grown quite fond of their Quartermaster. 

Howell studied Silver’s back as well, but it was a mere bruising. Nothing he nor anyone could do but wait. He then moved over to tend to Flint and the variety of cuts he had gained during the fight.

With the damaged addressed and taken care of, Howell packed his equipment and prepared to leave. “Look after him” He said as he passed Flint, voice low and only for the Captain’s ears. Flint was quiet, and instead he simply gave Howell a look. The doctor left after that, leaving Billy alone with the two. 

“Was it worth it?” Billy asked once the door closed behind the doctor. “Did we earn profit?” 

“We did” Flint replied calmly. “More than the trouble was worth too” 

Billy wanted to press Flint further, but decided against it. “What was it?” He asked instead. 

“A boar. Unnatural big. But no monster” Flint crossed his arms over his chest and rested his backside against the desk. “Went down without much trouble” 

“So, the monsters people are seeing are simply… what? Oversized animals?” Billy asked. 

“More or less” Flint shrugged. “It’s money in it”

“You find money in people’s superstitious belief?” It was a slight look of concern in Billy’s eyes as he spoke. 

“Desperate people pay a great deal of money to get rid of the smallest of problems” Flint smirked darkly. 

Billy was silent for a moment before shook his head. “I’ll let you rest” He mumbled, leaving Silver and Flint alone. 

Silver let out a yawn and stretched his arms over his head, his eyes moving over to Flint as a hidden invitation for him to join. 

The Captain didn’t need much more of an invitation before he went to join his partner on the bed. The smirk having grown slightly more visible. “Howell made it clear he wanted you to rest” He mumbled. 

“The good doctor isn’t here now, is he?” Silver grinned, reaching out his hand to rest on the back of Flint’s neck, pulling him closer. 

Flint’s reaction was exactly what Silver was after. The man hummed softly and leaned in closer as requested, though Silver had expected a kiss on the lips, instead the kiss rested softly on his forehead. “Rest” Flint whispered softly, nose nuzzling against the wild sea of curls. 

“Not what I was after” Silver pulled away slightly, only to meet Flint’s look, making the man chuckle slightly before he leaned forwards to capture Silver’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

“Rest” 

-

Sunlight crept in through the cracks in the curtains, illuminating the room in a soft and comfortable light. Flint sat by the desk looking over the letters Max had delivered a few hours earlier. He wasn’t exactly pleased by the content, but it was little he could do about it. Another contract was lying on the desk as well containing the information about the location and the sightings of what people said was a banshee. A woman all clad in black that kept spreading terror and death amongst the townspeople. She was said to be located on an island just outside of England. A good distance from where the Walrus stood currently docked, but that wouldn’t be much of a problem. 

His attention went to the bed when he heard Silver shifting about, hearing a soft whine under his breath obviously looking for Flint. With a soft smile, Flint stood from the chair and moved over to the bed. He sat down, leaning in to press a kiss on Silver’s temple to say that he was there. 

Silver opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times before he looked up at Flint. “Mm?” He mumbled, almost to ask if Flint would join him in bed. 

“I have matters to attend to” Flint whispered, cupping Silver’s chin. “Besides, Max wanted to talk to you about the next contract” 

“Already?” 

“Indeed” Flint pulled away to fetch the contract before handing it over to Silver. “We’re going back to England” 

“England?” Silver pushed himself up, grabbing the paper to skim through the words. Frowning slightly before looking up at Flint. “A woman in black? Are we killing people now?” 

“Who said anything about killing?” Flint replied.

“You don’t think it’s a waste of time to travel all the way to England, just to what? Negotiate with a mad woman?” Silver put the paper down, eyes searching Flint’s face for an answer. “That’s what we’re doing, isn’t it?”

“It’s all we have right now. And they are offering a ridiculous amount of coin” 

The look on Flint’s face was one Silver dreaded to see. The look was one of those that drove him straight into bad choices, with even worse endings. “James,” He started. 

“We need the money” 

Silver opened his mouth as if to speak, but pursed his lips instead. The worried look he usually wore was back, but he knew better than to go against Flint. At least when the man was so determined. “Can we at least wait that one week Howell gave us?” He asked. 

Flint gave Silver a weak nod before he returned to the desk to collect some paper. He then gently excused himself, knowing he had upset his partner but not knowing how to deal with it right in that moment. Instead, he left Silver alone with his worries. 

-

The sun was high on the sky when Silver decided to leave the room. He knew Howell was right about the resting, and in all honesty, it had felt wonderful to wake up in a soft bed again. Shame Flint had been there to wake his worry once more. 

He met Max waiting for him by the end of the stairs and she moved to offer her help. Crutches and stairs didn’t exactly go hand in hand. “Thank you” He smiled, not in the mood to protest. 

Max took his arm, allowing him to lean on her as she took them to an unoccupied room in the tavern. She held the door open for him before entering herself, closing the door behind her and gesturing towards one of the chair.

“I take it Flint has already spoken to you about the contract?” Max started, pouring wine into two mugs before she moved over to the table where she waited for Silver to sit down before sitting down herself. 

“He did” Silver replied, making his dislike of the situation known by the look in his eyes. “And I don’t much care for it” 

She nodded knowingly. “It’s understandable. However, England has changed. Not for the better,” She paused, making sure to lock their eyes. “Mr. Silver. The world is turning darker. It’s rapidly growing more dangerous every day” 

“Exactly why I do not wish for us to travel such a great distance for nothing” The Quartermaster let out a weary sigh. 

“How far, exactly, are you willing to follow Captain Flint?” Max asked, tilting her head to the side, knowing she had Silver where she wanted him. 

Silver cast his eyes downward and grimaced. The answer so clear. He would follow Flint to the end of the world if the man demanded it. With a good amount of protests of course, but he would follow the man despite that. Their relationships was a chaotic and bittersweet mess. Both equally harmful towards each other. 

“A pardon will be handed out together with the amount of coin written on the contract. You Captain needs that pardon” Max continued, her eyes still set on the Quartermaster. Studying him where he sat. “This contract might free him from the Navy’s claws”

The Quartermaster didn’t reply, instead he frowned deeply. 

“The reward is awfully big for something this small. What’s the catch?” He asked, looking up again to meet Max’s eyes. “A woman, scaring the townspeople into handing out everything they own to whoever stranger willing to help them. It sounds too easy. There has to be a catch” 

“Or maybe it is as complicated and dangerous as the contract says?” Max replied, one brow raising and the corner of her mouth tugging upward. 

Silver shook his head and gave her a forced smile. “No. Ghosts belongs in stories. They are not real. None of these creatures described in these contracts are real” The smile turned into a grimace. “People let their imagination get the better of them. Those ‘creatures’ we’ve hunted recently are nothing but animals. Some slightly bigger or uglier than normal” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Whatever it is, it is an opportunity. An opportunity which will reward you handsomely” The look in Max’s eyes as she spoke would have made Silver believe her had he been his younger self, but now he simply sat there in disbelief. 

They sat in silence for a while, simply staring at each other before Silver averted his eyes and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. “A pardon for Flint?” He asked finally, looking back at Max. “You can assure me that? Because England, despite everything, still wants him dead” The frown on Silver’s face seemed to grow even deeper. “And the contract says nothing about a pardon, and unfortunately for you, I believe the contract more than I believe your words”

“I can assure you” Max replied, her look hard. 

Silver studied her face before he nodded. “I hope so. For your sake” With that he pushed himself up, grabbed his crutches and headed for the door. “Excuse me. I have some matters to tend to”

With that, Silver left the room, feeling slightly more vulnerable than he normally did with only the crutches to help him. He masked that feeling well, though, putting on a hard face to cover it up. 

-

Flint had been making preparations and conversing with his crew about the journey they would make in a week’s time. Billy, of course, voicing his doubt and dislike for the plan and that ended up in a heated discussion between him and the Captain. 

The discussion went on and neither man heard Silver approached no matter how noisily he moved about. 

“It’s settled,” Silver spoke, setting a stop to the discussion. “We are heading for England by the start of next week. So, we better start with the preparations as it will be a long and tiring journey” He looked at Flint, meeting the Captains eyes. 

“You’re agreeing to this?” Billy asked with a frown.

“I am” Silver said, leaning against the first and best surface he could find. “It’s good money, and It’ll do us all some good to leave home once in a while” He joked, smirking ever so slightly. 

“England?” Billy continued. 

“A small distance from England” Silver corrected, but Billy’s stare did not soften. Instead, he stared hard into Silver’s eyes. “I assure you, the danger we might face will be worth it. And I will take all responsibility should something happen” 

Billy opened his mouth to protest, but the look he got from Silver stopped him. “I will talk to the men then. Tell them to start with the preparations” 

Silver nodded and gave the First mate a grateful look before he looked at Flint. Face hardening as he pushed himself back up and grabbed the crutches. 

Flint looked anywhere but at Silver as Billy left, but he could feel the sharp stare of his Quartermaster. “You’ve decided?” 

“Yeah” Silver mumbled, shifting over to Flint almost forcing the Captain to look at him. The look on his face was far from pleased, worried if anything. “However, I have one demand. Whatever you do, please don’t provoke anyone” 

Flint gave Silver a bit of a smile, moving his hand up to play with the curly mess of hair hanging over his shoulder. He didn’t reply, but let his eyes speak for him. 

-

The rest of the day went by and soon enough darkness had fallen over the town. 

Silver stood leaned over the desk while Flint went through the papers with him, going over their earnings and expenses. He could see by now that Flint was right. They needed the money in the contract, no matter how much Silver disliked it. 

Howell had paid them a visit earlier, just to have another look at Silver’s leg, but his present hadn’t been needed for too long. Now it was just Silver and Flint left in the room, Silver getting gradually more tired as the night grew darker. 

“Come to bed” He whispered against the back of Flint’s head. Brushing his nose against the soft, red fur that had once been Flint’s proud mane. Silver had not been particularly happy when his Captain had decided to bald himself and had more often than not complained about how much he missed Flint’s hair. Now, finally, had Flint decided to grow his hair back out. Just to shut Silver up. 

Flint smiled softly as he felt Silver’s breath against his skin. “I need to finish this” But Silver would not have it, much to Flint’s frustration once his Quartermaster started pressing soft, teasing kisses against his neck. 

“Please?” Silver breathed against his Captain’s ear, nipping gently at his earlobe. His hands moving from Flint’s shoulders and down his torso, letting his fingers rest just by his waistline. “Your papers can wait” He whispered. 

A shudder of a breath escaped Flint as Silver’s clever fingers slipped into his trousers to tease and provoke a reaction. “John,” He hissed. 

“Bed?” Silver asked once again, his hands having travelled over Flint’s hips and now one was getting dangerously close to his cock. 

Flint had hoped that he could withstand this teasing for a while longer, but Silver was persistent and knew his buttons well. With a nip against his throat, he let out a growl before standing. Nearly toppling Silver over. His teeth gritted and eyes hooded, creating a dangerous look that sent shivers down Silver’s spine. 

Silver smirked from the reaction he got, and that was all it took before Flint pulled him into a heated and frustrated kiss. Next, they were on the bed, clothes carelessly tossed onto the floor, and Silver found himself pressed against the mattress with Flint on top, pressing soft kisses against his tanned skin. 

Both men hard and desperately in need of release, Silver moved his hand down between them and took them both in hand. Moans and soft gasps escaped them both as Silver stroked them both to a climax. 

-

The distraction was something they had sorely needed. Simply to lose themselves in the pleasure and warmth of one another. 

Silver let out a pleased sigh where lay with his head resting on top of Flint’s chest. His fingers brushing against the freckled skin of his partner. All worry forgotten for a moment.  
“I wish we could stay like this forever” Silver whispered, staring absently at the wall. 

Flint shifted slightly to look at Silver. Their eyes meeting. “You don’t wish that” He replied softly. “It’s just the thought of it”

Silver averted his eyes. The sadness hidden in his partner’s eyes were at times overwhelming, and he knew well enough that he could never take Thomas’ place, still he held on for dear life. Giving Flint everything he had, hoping Flint would one day do the same. 

Neither of the men spoke after that, and the room fell silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kinda excited about this, and I apologies for a slow start, but I feel the story is equally as important as the action. Hopefully it is likeable. 
> 
> I will try to keep the updates frequent, do my best to post one chapter a week.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver's concern gets too real when the crew reaches their destination.

The day of departure came sooner than Silver had wanted. His worry over Flint, over this whole trip grew more intense each day. Now he stood on the shore staring at the ship with a slight grimace over his face. He saw Flint move about on deck, very clearly eager to leave. 

“You seem particularly grim this morning” Billy came up beside him, a crate in his hands. 

Silver turned his attention towards the other man and smiled. “This the last of the cargo?” He asked. Leaving the question unanswered.

The first mate nodded, his eyes having landed on the ship, more specifically on Flint. “He’s impatient to leave this place, as I understand” 

“Has been for the entire week. As if something is driving him on” Silver replied, not really the one to speak out his concerns with anyone, but he was tired. Tired and worried. It was as if this entire week of resting had been nothing but tension. He was nervous about the trip. Nervous about what would meet them. 

Billy had rarely seen Silver this out of it, but knew better than to voice out his concern. At least when it came to the quartermaster. “Come on. We have a long journey ahead of us”   
As Billy gently bumped his shoulder into him, Silver snapped out of his thoughts and nodded quickly before moved to walk with his friend towards the ship. 

-

Once on-board, Billy left Silver and moved to look over the lists, checking if everything was in order while Silver moved to join Flint at the portside. Finding himself greeted by a smirk. “You’re rather cheerful today” He stated, sending the Captain a bit of a smirk on his own. 

Flint merely chuckled lowly as a reply and looked from the beach to Silver who was staring at the merchants swarming the beach. Few pirates dared to linger in Nassau, and instead curious, young merchants had taken over in hope to make profit. 

“That’s a problem for you?” The Captain asked, meeting Silver’s eyes once the man looked back. 

“A problem that you’re smiling and not glaring at everyone for a change? No. If anything it’s a relief” Silver replied, smiling softly. “Lowers the tension so to speak”   
Flint’s grin faded into a gentle smile as he reached out to take Silver’s hand, discreetly so that no one saw. “We’ll be fine” He said, having seen the obvious worry on the Quartermaster’s face. 

Silver squeezed Flint’s hand before gently pulling himself free. “I’d like to look over the documents before we set off” He mumbled, excusing himself before leaving the Captain alone. Hearing a soft sigh behind him as he left.

That they slept together was no secret for the crew. Some even went as far as saying they were in a committed relationship, which wasn’t far from the truth. What they had was complicated. Strong trust, one keeping the other anchored. They were equals. 

-

It took about three hours before they were finally ready to set off, and as the ship set off Silver feared he might not see Nassau ever again. A creeping feeling of unease having settled in the pit of his stomach. He looked over the ship, finding Flint discussing the course with DeGroot. Both looking slightly annoyed with one another, but Silver did not have the strength or energy to calm the tension. 

Howell had asked him politely to pay him a visit before evening fell, simply to go through what he would be requesting from Silver when it came to his leg. He had voiced out a couple of protests, but the doctor had simply brushed them off. It bothered him slightly to have the entire crew looking after him. Yes, it made him feel at home, but he hated this feeling of weakness. One leg less, didn’t make him an invalid. He could still very much move around, and he was just as deadly as before. Only less agile. 

A hand on his shoulder made him jump slightly, dragging him out of his thoughts. He looked to the side to see Billy beside him, offering him a soft smile. “The men are unnerved by the gloom you’re carrying over your head” He said, leaning his back against the railings as he studied Silver’ face. 

Silver couldn’t help but to smile in return. Billy had turned out to be a good friend and support, at least when it came to the struggle that was Captain James Flint. “It’s that noticeable?” He asked, studying the wooden floor for a moment. 

“It is. They are wondering whether or not this was a good idea” The first mate continued, arms crossing over his chest. 

“What can I do to offer any comfort when I share similar thoughts?” Silver replied, voice low for only Billy’s ears. 

Billy pursed his lips and looked over the crew. “You were having second thoughts?” 

“I didn’t have thoughts for this trip at all” The Quartermaster looked up to meet Billy’s eyes. 

“Then why?” 

“We need the money. It’s a good sum. You’ve read the contract, yes?” Telling Billy about the promised pardon was not something he wanted to bring up. It was, after all, just empty promises Max had given him. 

Billy made it clear that he did not believe him. “Just in it for the money? Murdering a troubled woman for money?” 

“Billy, I got this. It’s under control. Please… leave it” Silver replied, perhaps too quickly before he sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. 

The first mate gave Silver a look over, showing a hint of concern, before he nodded and backed away. Sending a small glance Flint’s way before he moved to join the rest of the crew. 

-

They reached the island a bit too soon, much to Silver dislike. And as they disembarked the ship and climbed into the longboats, the Quartermaster felt an even stronger feeling of unease wash over him. It was like the water begged him to turn back. He refused to voice his concern. Instead he offered Flint a bit of a smile which never reached his eyes. 

As soon as they set foot on the island, Silver knew they had made a grave mistake. He had no way of proving it, he just knew. 

The village lay silent before them, the silence itself should have been a sign clear enough for them to turn on their heels. Billy and Silver sent each other a look, both sensing that something was amiss. 

“Prepare tents at the shore. We’ll return shortly” Silver mumbled to Billy, giving no room for protests before he following Flint into the village. 

The first thing that hit them was the stench. It smelled of burnt flesh, next came the moaning and the weeping. As they moved closer to the noises, an elderly man, noble clad, appeared before them. 

“Captain Flint?” The man asked, looking from Silver to Flint. 

Flint stepped forwards, meeting the man’s unnerving stare with a hard one. “Yes. We’re here about the-“

“The contract, yes” The man interrupted him, Silver eyeing the knife he had in his belt carefully. “And this is Long John Silver I take it” 

Silver’s stare was equally hard as he brushed his coat away to flash the steel of his sword, just to point out that there were no trust between them.   
“That is correct” Flint replied, having sent Silver a quick glance before looking back at the man before them. “If you could-“ 

The man shouted out an order and before anyone could react, a group of men had them surrounded. A couple having grabbed Silver and secured his arms behind his back. Flint’s sword was out in a flash but a knife pressed against Silver’s throat had him lowering it. 

“Unfortunately our spirit does not care for men. Two would enrage her. That’s why you should go alone” The man nodded at Flint, meeting his storming green eyes. 

“Release him then” Flint let out a dangerous growl. “Send him back to the crew” 

The man shook his head. “We’ll keep him until you’ve driven her away” 

Flint was about to move, his sword lifted in a threatened stance, but a sharp intake of breath from Silver had him stop abruptly and he turned to look at his quartermaster. The blade had dug into the skin of his throat, a stream of blood dripping from the shallow cut. 

“Fucking bastards” The captain was furious, all he wanted was to cut all of them down. Put the entire village to the torch and grab whatever coin he could. 

“What will it be? My men has given specific orders to kill this man if you should fail” The man said calmly. 

“Tell me her location then” The anger in Flint’s voice would have most men shiver, but this elderly man seemed unaffected. 

“Take the forest path to the farm by the mountain. She will, without doubt, show herself” Flint was told, and Silver couldn’t help but to shiver from the look in the old man’s face. “You can find horses at the stable, glass weapons coated in holy water by the church,” The man turned to leave, but stopped himself. “Should you fail, Long John Silver will be a good enough offer for the spirit” 

Before Flint could reply, the men was ordered to take Silver away, not without some struggling on Silver’s part. That was until a blow over his head stilled him. 

Flint watch with wide eyes as Silver’s limp form was dragged further into the village. It hadn’t quite hit him just what the man had said, but he soon the feeling of dread was upon him. They meant to sacrifice Silver to some vile superstition. With gritted teeth, Flint made his way towards the stables, sending the church a bit of an ugly look. Glass weapons his ass. This lady was going to hear it, that was for sure. 

-

When Silver woke up, the first that hit him was the foul smell and the damp temperature in the room. He opened his eyes, letting out a bit of a groan from the throbbing pain in his head. That was when he realised the dirty rag that had been showed between his teeth. Shutting him up perfectly well. His arms chained above his head, securing him to the roof and making the chance of escape minimal. 

He tested the strength of the chain, not the best quality but too firm to be torn down by brute force. This was a situation where he needed to be quick and clever with a plan.   
A frustrated huff left him as he took in his surroundings. How long had he been there? Where was Flint? Was Flint okay? He found himself struggling more with the chain, finding the base of it giving under slightly from his tugs. Perhaps it was a chance? 

The door opened and in came the old man. His clothes, presented in the light, showed all hints of a noble born. Behind him came another two men. All three of them looking rather intimidating, and Silver wished he had his voice. Perhaps he could negotiate himself out of this. Being sacrificed to a spirit was rather low on his to-do list. 

“You’re awake. Good” One of his captors, the noble man, spoke walking up to him to look him over. “I was afraid my man here had put too much force into the blow” He grinned a toothy, predatory grin. 

Silver would have flashed his teeth if it weren’t for the rag shutting him up. Instead, he sent the man a glare.

“Your captain has been gone the entire evening, if he’s not back by sunrise,” He stopped and looked over at the window. “Well, we’ll have no other choice,” Their eyes locked. 

“I don’t like the eyes of this one” One of the brutes grumbled. “Should have him blindfolded as well” 

“He’s a guest here, Alf” The noble man said, never taking his eyes off of Silver. “Least we can do is giving him some rights” 

Alf, the brute, let out a grunt and looked away. Clearly not much between ears of that one other than muscles. The other, more slender man, looked more up and about. His eyes boring into Silver as if his eyes would slowly drag his soul from his body. 

“But where is my manners. I am Richard, these two are my most trusted friends. Alf and Hammond” Richard, the old man, said, flashing another of his predatory grins. “Only fair that you know our names as we know yours so well” 

Silver flared his nostrils, eyes thunderous, but he refused to make any sound. He wouldn’t give them that satisfaction of his muffled noises. 

Richard’s eyes moved down to his fake leg, giving it some thought before he moved in closer. Making Silver shuffle backwards slightly. 

“Remarkable” He mumbled, kneeling down to take a closer look. Pulling up the leg of Silver’s trousers as he did. “This is some fine work” He mumbled, moving his thumb to brush over where the leather met sore skin, and Silver couldn’t help but to let out a muffled yelp of surprise. Trying to get away from the man’s touch. Richard simply hummed out a laughter before he pushed himself up, and Silver immediately knew his mistake. 

Never give away your weaknesses to the enemy. Rule number one in any fight. 

“Sore, is it?” Richard asked, a smug look in his face. “Or is it simply my touch that has set you off? Your skin is only for your captain, isn’t it?” 

Silver bit down into the rag. This wasn’t supposed to happen, not again. 

“Alf, look after our guest. I have some matters in need of my attention” Richard spoke again, giving Alf a pat on the shoulder before he and Hammond made it for the door. “If he tries anything, remind Mr. Silver that he’s just a guest” And with that the two men left the room, leaving him alone with a very dangerous man who flashed him a smirk full of dark promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on the story will take a slightly darker turn, and I am rather excited to post this since angst is my main when it comes to writing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver is struggling with his newly acquired friends while Flint is starting to question his own mentality.

Flint followed the forest path until he finally reached an opening, finding no signs of any farm but decided to press on. He had been far too enraged to take in whatever information the old man had given him, and that anger was still very evident in his eyes. The anxious feeling of what they might do to Silver if he were to fail was almost overwhelming. It had him grit his teeth painfully together in frustration.

He had no idea about the time limit. 

The mountain rose higher the closer he got, and in the distance, he could see the outline of a farm. Deserted by the looks of it. 

As he rode closer, he could see half of the roof hanging over the backside of the barn, and the wood heavily damaged by the weather and something that looked like a fire. Yes, the closer he got the clearer it became to him that this place had been burn to the ground. The cause of it far from natural by the looks of it.

Three crosses stood planted in the dirt just outside the farmhouse, and as his eyes scanned over them, a feeling of dread and despair hit him hard. As if he was being watched, judged even. 

Even the horse noticed the changed in the air and stopped, letting out a snort and refused to walk on further. Flint grunted, he had no desire to deal with this and so he pushed the horse on further. “Come on. This bothers me just as much as it bothers you” He mumbled. 

The horse, reluctantly, allowed itself to be pressed a couple of steps forwards before, as if been stung by a bee, it reared. Letting out a terrified yelp. Surprised, Flint was thrown off, unable to hold on and he landed on his back. A growl escaping him, and he pushed himself up. 

To his surprise, the horse had stopped a distance away, as if waiting for him to finish up. 

“Fucking mule” He grumbled in annoyance as he pushed himself up to his feet. Warily scanning the place, almost as if he expected an ambush.

The horse whined again from where it stood, and Flint simply waved at it before beginning his exploration of the place. Cursing the entire village under his breath. 

Something in his side sight made him stop, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of his blade and eyes flashing to the sides. Could it be that people still lived here? If that was the case, Flint understood well enough the reason behind a curse. The farm had been mutilated and he didn’t have to guess too hard to figure out who carried the blame. 

His eyes landed on something in the distance, something he couldn’t quite work out. In the next moment he could see it all too clearly, draining the colour from his face. There, just by the graves, a darkened mist had appeared. And, from where he stood he could have sworn he saw the mist form into the body of a woman. 

But that couldn’t be, right? 

-

Silver let out a muffled grunt as Alf’s fist connected with his stomach, bringing tears to his eyes from the impact. Drool and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth through the gag. 

His head was yanked back by his hair, eyes glistening with tears as he tried to catch his breath.

“I asked you a question” The man growled.

Quite frankly, Silver hadn’t paid the man much attention. Not that he was currently in any state of replying either. 

Alf seemed to be thinking hard where he stood watching the blood drip from Silver’s lips and finally, the gag was removed. Angrily, Silver gathered what he had in his mouth and spat, without thinking about what consequences that would have for him. Blood and saliva in a good mixture hitting the man in the eye. “Fuck yourself!” Was the first words escaping him.

Now, no matter how dim-witted your captor happened to be, one should never provoke anyone twice your size. Silver found out the hard way as huge fingers wrapped themselves around his throat, lifting him clear off the ground. 

“Boss said to remind you that you’re just a guest” Alf muttered and tightened the grip around Silver’s throat. Making it obvious that he enjoyed the choked noises escaping him.   
Silver opened his mouth in hope to get some air into his aching lungs. Arms tugging at the weakening chain, but it wasn’t enough. The strength leaving him slowly as darkness threatening his vision. Alf seemed to realise that as well, and just before he blacked out completely, the man released him. Legs hitting the wooden surface hard enough to send a jolt of pain through his leg, but that seemed to pass him where he stood wheezing for air. 

His rasping gasps seemed to bring joy to his newly acquired friend who let out a rough laugh. It was like seeing the joy of a baby, and as soon as Silver had recovered slightly the fingers were back, digging painfully into his throat. 

This went on for a while, Silver being certain he would die whenever the man joyfully decided to choke him into a welcoming unconsciousness before releasing him suddenly, soon making it painful for him to even breath. His leg was throbbing fiercely, and he was certain Howell would murder him if he saw the damage. 

He had no idea for how long Alf toyed with him, but it had taken a toll on his body and as his legs once again hit the floor, his body slumped forwards. Head bowed as soft whimpers and gasps escaped him. 

Alf waited for the usual reaction, but when it never came he let out an annoyed noise and moved over to him. He grabbed a fistful of Silver’s hair and pulled his head back once again, his eyes hazy and skin pale. With a grunt he released Silver’s hair, allowing his head to loll forwards again. 

Silver let out a soft whimper, perhaps he would be granted some time to recover? He heard Alf shuffle around, but had no strength to lift his head and see what the man was planning. The unnerving silence that followed had him dare peek up, however, anxious that the man had planned something else for him. 

To his relief he saw Alf seated in one of the chairs, playing with an item on the desk. Perhaps he was lucky enough to get some rest? The movement from Silver seemed to have caught Alf’s attention, but before the man caught a glimpse of Silver, he had bowed his head again. Pretending to be out cold. It seemed to work. 

He was almost positive he would die there if he didn’t find a way to escape. 

Determination hit him. He had to get out no matter the consequences. 

-

Flint stood frozen, eyes wide and confused as he stared at the spot before him where he had just seen what seemed to be an apparition. The mist had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, but no matter how much Flint told himself that it was just his imagination, the less sure he got. Ghosts didn’t exist. He simply couldn’t accept that.

More observant of his surroundings now, Flint moved on. Eyes not leaving the spot until he was well inside what was left of the farmhouse. And even then, his eyes flashed back just to make sure whatever the mist had been was gone. 

The wind howled through the ruins of the farmhouse where Flint walked among the broken furniture. The smell of ash strong, and it surprised him a whole lot to see how intact the place was. Despite the obvious signs of a severe fire. 

Books and letter, half-burnt and scattered across something that seemed to be a study caught his attention. The books seeming to contain information about herbs and different tonics. Indicating that this had once been a resident of someone with medical skills. 

A thought hit him that maybe one of these books could prove helpful for Howell, and he found one book in particular that he was certain the doctor would appreciate. But as he moved to pull it out a strong gust of wind tore through the house. Tearing the hinges of a window off, having it hit the ground with a loud thud. 

The sudden noise startled Flint and he spun around to look over at the now gaping hole in the wall. He decided then, that the book could wait and moved instead over to the letters covering the floor.

The letters seemed to be addressed to a healer, making Flint’s assumptions correct. 

Some letters were from ill townspeople in need of medication, others thank you notes, but then the threats and letters of hatred caught his attention. Someone named Richard blaming the healer for the plague that had hit the town. Said that she, apparently a woman, would do best to stay away unless she wanted to end up on a pyre.

Flint wrinkled his nose in disgust and put the letter back down. No wonder if vile spirits still roamed this place, if such even existed outside fairy tales. 

Again, the unsettling feeling crept up on him, making the hairs on his body raise. He pushed himself up from his crouching position and looked around. His eyes widening as he saw the same silhouette standing in the broken doorway. This time she was closer and he could almost make out a face. 

“What are you?” He found himself whispering. 

A scream tore through the building, forcing Flint a couple steps back in surprise, but soon enough the lady had disappeared once again. 

Flint rubbed at his face. This wasn’t happening. 

-

Silver hadn’t even realised that he’d let himself slip into unconsciousness until he was tore out of it by loud voices. He couldn’t quite make out the words, his head still rather fuzzy from the earlier events. As he looked up he could see Richard before him, seeming to scold Alf harshly. 

He must have let out a sound because as soon as moved, the voices stopped. 

“Welcome back” The noble man spoke, moving in closer to study Silver’s face and grimaced. He grabbed his chin and lifted his head, eyes scanning the dark bruises that bloomed around his throat before sending Alf an angry glare. “Get out” He snapped, and the brute left. 

Richard let go of Silver’s chin and moved to his desk. “I must apologies on the behalf of my friend. He is uneducated when it comes to the human body and its limits” Silver didn’t reply, not trusting his voice to work. Instead, he watched the letter Richard was currently reading through. “See this?” The elderly man asked, holding up the letter as he turned to study Silver’s face. No explanation needed as he could see it was a pardon. 

“I understand your captain is in need of one?” He said, waving the parchment before Silver’s eyes. “I am to give it to Flint if he can drive the vengeful spirit away, but I can be persuaded to give it away on other conditions” That had Silver frowned, both curious and wary about this new information. 

“Is that so?” Silver’s voice was rough once he finally dared speak. 

Richard hummed, giving him a look that sent a shiver down his back. “Would you be willing to offer yourself to our community? No one has to die, and all you need to do is stay here. With me” 

Silver gritted his teeth, his eyes darkening. “Fuck you” 

Richard laughed at Silver’s reply, putting the letter back onto the desk before he moved to the door and knocked twice. Alf, who seemed to have been sulking, returned. Much to Silver’s dismay. “Be gentle with him. I need him whole” Richard said before he once again left the room.

-

Flint was slowly getting concerned about the state of his mind. Not able to really comprehend what he had just seen. Could it be that he had really seen the apparition of the woman in black everyone spoke so fiercely about? 

He was distressed as he walked out of the farmhouse. Not having noticed that he was carrying one of the vile letters in his hand. 

The unsettling feeling returned, and he found himself standing before the nameless crosses. His studying each of them carefully. 

As he stood there, the wind seemed to pick up again, now tearing at the captain’s clothes. And almost as a caress of soft lips against his ear, the wind whispered a name. Making it all clear to Flint what he had to do. 

The name whispered was familiar. The same name, signed in the letter he held in his hand. 

‘Richard’

-  
Silver stared at Alf, feeling helpless where he stood, simply awaiting his fate as the man came towards him. “You don’t want to do this” He whispered, not sounding very convincing and it only seemed to make the man grin wider. 

As the man reached him, Silver tore at the chains, trying to push himself as far away from the man as he possibly could. “No, you really don’t want to do this” His voice sounded desperate as he quickly tried to work out a way out of this. Flint wouldn’t be returning for a while by the looks of it, so he was on his own. 

Alf grabbed him by the chin, roughly tilting his head back to check out the dark bruises on his throat. His thick fingers pressing against the damaged skin, making Silver hiss in pain. 

Acting on instinct only, Silver decided enough was enough. He would fight this man, chained or not. With the remaining strength in his arms, he pulled himself up slightly for better aim, before kicking the man hard in the knee with his prosthetic. 

He quickly realised his mistake, but had no time to prepare himself for a counter attack before a fist slammed into his cheek. Large fingers once again grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up. “Let’s… talk… about... this” He managed to get out, before the hand tightened even more. 

This time he refused to let himself lose to the brute, again he kicked with his leg. Using the tip of it to hopefully do more injury as he once again kicked the man in the leg, this time hitting perfectly. The man cried out and dropped Silver, but Silver was prepared. With help from his arms only, he pulled himself up by the chain and wrapped his legs around the brute’s neck. Squeezing for dear life.

The brute let out strangled noises as he tried to get Silver off. Desperate hands grabbed at Silver’s hair, shoulders and hips. Hoping to find some way of freeing himself. The desperate strength in Alf tore at the chains and soon it came loose from the ceiling. Throwing Silver off balance which made it easy for the brute to get free. 

Silver fell to the floor, shoulder blades hitting the hard surface and knocking the air out of him leaving him lying there for a short while to recover. Not that he had time. The brute was on top of him, slamming his fist into Silver’s nose so hard he saw stars. 

He clawed at the man’s face, gaining him an opening and allowing him to use his legs to kick the man off him. Now it was Silver on top. His fists furiously connected with the brute’s temple. Punching him hard and with an aim to kill. 

Silver punched the man long after he had stopped moving, just to make sure Alf would not get back up. 

A gasp escaped him as he rolled off and onto his back, his breathing uneven and ragged and for a moment he just lay there staring at the ceiling.

Now what? 

-

Back on his horse, Flint was racing towards the village. His heart hammering in his chest, still not able to put words to what he had just experienced. Much to his dislike, he felt the eyes of the apparition on his back, but refused to believe it. He needed to see Silver, make sure the man was all right. Terrified what might meet him. 

He knew something was wrong, a feeling that had settled just as he got back up on the horse. And now as morning started to break through, the feeling only seemed to get worse.   
The need to find this Richard only grew stronger, and just the name seemed to now fuel a strong hatred in him. 

Richard had to die. It was the only sentence repeating itself in his head. 

-

Silver had closed his eyes for a moment, just to let his body relax and the aching in his muscles fade into a low, throbbing pain. He knew it was only a matter of time before either Richard or Hammond would return to check on him. A miracle no one had heard the struggling. 

He looked out of the window, grimacing when he saw the dim morning light shining through the mist. Silver hadn’t had much time to look the room over, it looked relatively fine despite the heavy smell of rot. A smell he would rather not find the source of. 

His thoughts went to Flint, wondering where the man was. If he was okay. If Richard in any way had managed to harm him. If that was the case, Silver would kill him. 

The sound of footsteps outside had Silver up in a moment and he listened to the voices outside. He was almost positive it was Hammond’s voice, despite him never having heard him talk. He quickly skimmed the room for a hiding place and to his relief found a slip between a cabin and the wall. Having grabbed a knife from the desk on the way. 

As the door opened, he heard a sharp intake of breath from the person entering, then the door slammed shut. Heavy footsteps circling the corpse of Alf, and Silver could heard the wariness in his steps. 

“I know you’re here, rat” A voice carrying a heavy accent, Hammond he assumed, broke the silence. 

Silver stood pressed as far against the wall as he possibly could, praying to whatever deity listening that Hammond would not find him. Apparently, all deities seemed to have taken the day off, cause as he shifted to take some pressure off his prosthetic, the chains still wrapped around his wrists rattled, giving away his hiding place. 

He cursed silently as the footsteps came closer to him and he knew he was in no shape for another fight. His eyes stared down at a pair of boots and he lifted his gaze to meet the murderous look in Hammond’s eyes. 

A bit of a forced smile grew on his lips, trying to look as charming as possible. “Hello”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst coming up, but the scene with Silver's revenge was extremely satisfying to write. Next comes Flint's rage maybe?


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver finds himself in an even worse position, and while fearing for his life, he prays that Flint will reach him in time. Or has Flint fallen victim to Richards as well?

Silver found himself dragged by the shirt towards the door. Every muscle in his body screaming as he struggled and tried to ease the rough hold Hammond had on him. But to no avail. 

With Silver still struggling, Hammond kicked the door open and tossed the quartermaster down the short stairway and down onto the ground.

His knees hit the ground, and he did everything in his powers to keep himself from crying out. With a wince and pained grimaced, Silver pushed himself up. Glaring angrily at Hammond, and soon he realised that the man was not alone. Richard and several other members of the community were surrounding him. Looking rather threatening where they stood towering over him. 

There was an exchanged of looks between Hammond and Richard which didn’t go entirely unnoticed by Silver, and he quickly understood what came next as he straightened up, preparing for the worst. 

“Not only have you rudely declined my offer, you have also murdered one of our villagers,” Richard spoke in a gentle tone. Sending shivers down Silver’s spine. 

Silver quickly searched his mind for a clever reply. With a deep and collected breath he gave Richard a calm look. “Now, I apologies for the rude rejection, no harm was ever meant” He replied carefully through gritted teeth. The smile following slightly more strained than he had wanted. “Alf, on the other hand,” He paused, thinking back on the bloodied body on the floor. “Fell” It was the worst excuse he could think off, but also the only one. 

“Fell?” Richard asked sounding way too amused for Silver’s liking. 

“You bloody killed him you did!” Hammond growled, kicking Silver in the back, sending him back onto his hands and knees. Forcing a whimper out of him.   
“Hammond, be kind” Richard gave his friend a bit of a look before he looked back down at Silver. 

Letting out a strained breath, Silver tried to will the pain away. His eyes clenched shut in concentration, and though he heard footsteps closing in, his eyes remained closed for a while longer. When he opened them again, Richard sat uncomfortably close to him. Having crouched down to get to his level. 

“The offer still stands, John” Richard had leaned in closer and was almost whispering in his ear. “Stay with us, and I can assure you your captain will have his freedom, and you will live” 

Silver looked at him, his mouth having fallen open in disbelief and eyes filled with disgust. “I’d rather die!” He hissed back, before he threw himself at Richard. The knife, hidden in his boot, out in a flash and he let it sink into Richard’s shoulder. More damage, he was unable to do, as Hammond’s slender fingers tangled into his hair and sharply pulled him back. Sending him onto his back, but not before he managed to tear the knife from Richard’s shoulder. Pleased to see the amount of red that oozed from the wound. He had hit an artery. 

The victory was short lived as Hammond’s boot connected with his chest, once again knocking the air out of his already abused lungs. Next, the kick aimed for his stump, having him scream in agony as hands grabbed for aid, hoping to brace himself from the pain. 

“Take him away!” Richard gasped as he clenched at his bleeding wound. The orders called out all went past him as he was hauled back onto his feet. The prosthetic digging painfully into his stump, making everything hazy around him as he found himself dragged towards the town square. 

Panic hit him like a punch in the stomach when he saw the bonfire before him. Was he going to burn? Was that the master plan of Richard all along? He gritted his teeth almost painfully as he struggled against Hammond’s grip. But it all seemed to only amuse Hammond as he pressed Silver forwards. 

Where was Flint? 

-

Flint had heard the agonizing scream coming from Silver, fear and fury boiling in him as he pressed the horse to go even faster. Heels kicking in its side, but it seemed to understand its rider’s desperation.

It took him another several minutes before he left the forest path and passed the church. Dashing past the stables as well before he set off towards the square. Following the marks in the ground that indicated a struggle. “Richard!” He roared, sword out. 

Flint was out for blood. 

-

Silver was begging Hammond to reconsider, as he was strapped to the pole in the middle of the bonfire. Offering gold and coins, all the riches the man could possibly want. Even himself, in hope that the other man would release him. 

“Please, I’ll do anything” He whispered, giving Hammond pleading look, which only had the man chuckle. 

“Coins and gold, has no value to me. Neither does your body” Hammond replied, cupping Silver’s chin. “What would please me, however, would be your screams” 

Wide eyed, Silver stared at Hammond, too terrified to move out of his grip. “Please don’t do this” He breathed.

He was facing his biggest fear. Fire.

A thought hit him. Perhaps Richard had killed Flint. Which meant there was no way out of this. “There must be something I can give you” But Hammond had already moved away from him, and instead now stood among the townspeople to watch him. 

“Please… please” He let out. Voice barely a whisper as the panic grew. 

His heart sunk deep into his stomach when he saw Richard appear once more. His jacket removed, leaving him in his white shirt, covered in blood from the wound Silver had inflicted. Beside him stood a man with a torch in his hand.

“They say the era of piracy has passed, and that the seas are safe. Something we blindly let our minds believe. We welcomed this man as our guest, allowed him to stay with us, and he shows gratitude in murder. Why? Because he is a pirate. A murderer” Richard’s voice roared over the crowd, arousing angry shouts from the people. 

“Perhaps he came to steal what little coin we have left. Rape our women and murder our children?” Richard continued eyes boring into Silver as he spoke. “We can’t have that. I will not allow that” A dark smile seemed to grow on the man’s features as he moved closer. “Perhaps this is the offer we have so eagerly awaited. Perhaps this man will be the sacrifice that will still the vile plague spirit that has now haunted our city for years!” 

The crowd cheered, yelling out enraged curses towards Silver. A rock hitting him in the temple, but the panic was too strong for him to feel it. “Please Flint” He found himself murmuring, trying to find some ground to calm his panicked mind. 

-

Flint could see the crowd gathered around the square. See the torch burning and hearing the noise of the crowd. Something was definitely going on, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. He didn’t give himself time to ponder on what was happening either, and instead pressed on. Having dismounted the horse to arrive unannounced and in the shadows. 

What met him had his heart sink and his fury edged on further. 

He saw Silver strapped to a pole in the middle of the square, dry wood surrounding him and he could hear the speech made by the old man from before. Something told him that this was Richard, this man arousing bloodshed and death among his people. This man who had been responsible for human sacrifice, now spreading his superstitious lies once again. 

His rage grew from every word escaping the old fool, but it wasn’t his own rage alone he carried. No. The spirit was with him. She whispered to him, telling him the truth. Giving him flashes of the past. He flared his teeth, sword silently sliding out its scabbard as Flint moved closer. His steps unnoticed by the noise from the crowd. 

His free hand held up as a sign, as he knew Billy and his men would be close. 

As the torchbearer moved towards the bonfire, Flint’s hand fell and from the shadows, enraged pirates emerged. 

-

Silver was no longer paying attention to the words spoken. His eyes closed, deep in concentration as he tried to find a way out of the bonds that held his hands firmly behind his back. 

As he opened them again, he could see the movements of the torchbearer. He could see the man getting closer to the wood and he closed his eyes again. Perhaps if he held his eyes closed it would all disappear.

He stood there awaiting his fate, waiting for the heat of the flames, as it would swallow the wood. But it never came. Instead, he heard the shouts of men, the screams of women and as he opened his eyes again, he saw a battlefield. 

-

Flint was merciless. He killed anyone who got in his way, felling them one by one and fighting his way towards Silver. 

A man stepped in front of him, blocking his way as their swords clashed together. He recognized him at once. 

“What have you done to him?” Flint growled, slamming his blade down hard and meeting an equally hard blow in return. 

“Nothing he hasn’t earned” Hammond replied, eyes dark and parried another attack. 

Flint didn’t wait to hear more and instead attacked the man with all the strength he could muster. Fuelled on by his rage, he knew no limits. 

The fight didn’t last for too long. Flint found no time to play with this man, and waited for a mistake. That mistake came too soon with some help from Billy. The First Mate came dashing from one side, and slammed into the enemy with enough force to send them both onto the ground. With a blade out, Billy slammed the steel through his forehead. 

With a grateful nod Flint ran towards Silver, who was looking at the battle in confusion and relief. “John!” He yelled, gaining his attention. “Are you all right?” 

“Fuck that! Cut me loose. Get me down from here!” Silver yelled back, the tremble in his voice told Flint that he had to hurry. And Flint did. 

He cut Silver free, and caught the man as he fell against him. “What did they do to you?” 

Silver weakly shook his head and buried his forehead into Flint’s chest. “Just get me out of here” He whispered. 

“Billy! Take Mr. Silver back to the ship!” Flint shouted through the crowd. “I need to take of something” 

Billy gently freed Flint from Silver’s iron grip and carefully helped the quartermaster down from the bonfire. Allowing him to lean against him to ease some pressure off his leg.   
Flint searched the crowd, looking for Richard and in the distance he could see the man cowering towards one of the houses. “Stupid shit” He muttered darkly as he walked through the crowd. Stalking after the man, well hidden in the shadows. 

-

Richard bolted the door shut before he wildly looked around the room. This had all gone wrong. He had not foreseen the rush of pirates. He had believed that Silver and Flint was alone. That they had left their crew on the ship. He grabbed the pardon from the table and looked over at the burning candle. Flint would not have his pardon. 

A hard kick against the door had him startled and he dropped the paper in panic. 

“Cowering inside your cabin while your people are slaughtered? What kind of a man are you?” Flint’s voice was rough and dangerous. Another sharp kick against the weak wood had the door nearly fall off its hinges. 

“Please I meant nothing by it!” Richard yelled back, the fear in his voice having Flint chuckle from the other side of the door. 

“Meant nothing by it, he says” Flint mocked and gave the door a final kick before the plank gave away and the door fell to the floor. “You meant nothing by beating up my quartermaster. Nearly burning him alive? Just like you did with Iona?” He said, stepping over the door and entering the room. “Oh yes. I know about her. I know about all the innocent you’ve put to the torch” The grin on Flint’s lips promised death. 

“They were witches” Richard’s voice sounded small as he pressed himself against the wall. His shoulder aching and he knew the wound was bleeding still. Having him weakened.

“Is that what you tell yourself when you go to sleep every night? That you murdered innocent for witchcraft?” Flint asked, stepping closer without hesitation. His eyes moving to where blood was seeping through the other’s shirt. “I see Silver has given you a piece of his own mind” He let out a breath of a laugh. 

Richard flared his teeth, his hand grabbing for the knife in his belt but Flint was quicker. In a flash of a moment, he had the man pinned to the wall. 

“You doomed this village the moment you let your superstitious beliefs cloud your mind. You doomed this village the moment you welcomed us. The moment you took John from me” Flint leaned in closer, one hand moving to press at the bleeding wound on his shoulder. “Iona sends her regards” His lips brushing against Richard’s ear, and for a short moment of time, he was positive he could hear the laughter of a woman. But he let that pass as he rammed his sword deep into Richard’s chest. Twisting it around just to add to the pain. 

Richard let out a set of gurgling noises as blood started dripping from his lips. Flint watched as the light slowly but surely left the man’s eyes and released him. Pulling his sword out and let the man sink to the floor dead. 

His eyes moved to the parchment on the floor beside the dead man, and he leaned down to pick it up. With a frown he read the content and realised it was a pardon. A pardon meant for him it seemed. And it suddenly hit him why Silver had agreed so sudden and eagerly to the trip, despite his earlier doubts.

It all became clear. The conversations Silver had started about a peaceful life. Retiring from the sea, find a home, leave the clutches of the government. It had all sounded so wonderful. The problem was Flint. 

Flint wasn’t sure if he was ready for such a life. 

He thought it through, staring at the letter in his hand. Could he do it? Could he leave a life he had grown so accustomed to? The only life he knew. 

With a deep sigh, Flint made up his mind. Staring at the broken door for a moment’s hesitation before he left the room and headed towards the ship.

The pardon burning up in the candlelight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am a bit late with this, but I am in a middle of moving out so I am kinda stressed out, haha! I might post one chapter a week instead of two, at least until this has calmed down. 
> 
> Anyway. I enjoyed writing this a whole lot. I hope it was enjoyable for you guys as well. Thank you so much for the feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Also another idea that has been rolling around in my head, very much thanks to The Witcher book series, but also because I am really into fantasy worlds and dark beings. 
> 
> This is my attempt to actually start something big, but with slight hesitation as I know I have a slight commitment issue when it comes to writing. Which is why I actually prefer to write on-shots and drabbles. This will be interesting to me, and I sincerely hope that you will enjoy this.


End file.
